A capacitor is a passive electronic component that is used to store energy in the form of an electrostatic field, and comprises a pair of electrodes separated by a dielectric layer. When a potential difference exists between the two electrodes, an electric field is present in the dielectric layer. An ideal capacitor is characterized by a single constant value of capacitance, which is a ratio of the electric charge on each electrode to the potential difference between them. For high voltage applications, much larger capacitors must be used.
One important characteristic of a dielectric material is its breakdown field. This corresponds to the value of electric field strength at which the material suffers a catastrophic failure and conducts electricity between the electrodes. For most capacitor geometries, the electric field in the dielectric can be approximated by the voltage between the two electrodes divided by the spacing between the electrodes, which is usually the thickness of the dielectric layer. Since the thickness is usually constant it is more common to refer to a breakdown voltage, rather than a breakdown field. There are a number of factors that can dramatically reduce the breakdown voltage. In particular, the geometry of the conductive electrodes is important factor affecting breakdown voltage for capacitor applications. In particular, sharp edges or points hugely increase the electric field strength locally and can lead to a local breakdown. Once a local breakdown starts at any point, the breakdown will quickly “trace” through the dielectric layer until it reaches the opposite electrode and causes a short circuit.
Breakdown of the dielectric layer usually occurs as follows. Intensity of an electric field becomes high enough to “pull” electrons from atoms of the dielectric material and makes them conduct an electric current from one electrode to another. Presence of impurities in the dielectric or imperfections of the dielectric structure can result in an avalanche breakdown as observed in semiconductor devices.
Another important characteristic of a dielectric material is its dielectric permittivity. Different types of dielectric materials are used for capacitors and include ceramics, polymer film, paper, and electrolytic capacitors of different kinds. The most widely used polymer film materials are polypropylene and polyester. Increasing dielectric permittivity while maintaining high resistivity allows for increasing volumetric energy density, which makes it an important technical task.
Capacitors as energy storage device have well-known advantages versus electrochemical energy storage, e.g. a battery. Compared to batteries, capacitors are able to store energy with very high power density, i.e. charge/recharge rates, have long shelf life with little degradation, and can be charged and discharged (cycled) hundreds of thousands or millions of times. However, capacitors often do not store energy in small volume or weight compared with batteries, or at low energy storage cost, which makes capacitors impractical for some applications, for example electric vehicles. Accordingly, it may be an advance in energy storage technology to provide capacitors of higher volumetric and mass energy storage density and lower cost.
A need exists to improve the energy density of film capacitors while maintaining the existing power output and durability or lifetime. There exists a further need to provide a capacitor featuring a high dielectric constant sustainable to high direct current (DC) voltages where the capacitance is voltage dependent. Such a capacitor is the subject of the present disclosure.